Omen
Lilith Clay is recognizable as being affiliated with the Titans. She is also known by some to be the daughter of Loren Jupiter, who is a famous philanthropist and humanitarian. Omen is not publicly known as Lilith however, but is known to also work with the Titans. Background Born of Loren Jupiter and an unknown mother and adopted by the Clay family at a young age, Lilith's abilities fully manifested around the onset of her teens. She then realized she was not the Clays' natural daughter and resolved to set out when she had grown a little older, to discover her true origins. She later joined the Teen Titans and, at the time, was unaware for a time of their sponsor Mr. Jupiter being her father. After a while, the Teen Titans split into two groups, the main group and Titans West. Lilith joined Titans West, based out of California, and was a member until both groups temporarily disbanded. Later, Lilith joined the reformed Teen Titans to face a significant threat, from the terrible Trigon. Through Lilith's abilities, the team was able to travel to Azarath and, because of her insight and profound ability to withstand psychic attack, rose to fight against their corrupted friend and Trigon. Lilith was instrumental in Trigon's defeat. She stayed with the group for a while, but eventually she distanced herself from them again, feeling betrayed and certain she no longer belonged with the group. Some time later, a new group of Teen Titans was formed with the help of Mr. Jupiter, and Omen was there. Fighting against the machinations of the alien H'san Natall, Lilith's own half-brother Haze, and a number of other threats, the group remained together for a short time before disbanding again after one last, decisive conflict against the H'san Natall. Lilith afterwards joined with some of the original Teen Titans as the Titans and assisted their group on an occasional basis, as usual. She eventually became a more regular member of the team for a time. When the Crisis occurred, Lilith remained on Earth to assist as best she could. Personality Lilith is a hard one to pin down in most cases. Her powers can sometimes make even her personality inconsistent, although it has a stable core at its center like anyone: she is a caring individual, deeply empathic (due in part to her superhuman gifts), and fiercely individualistic and independent. She's a strong person, ultimately, and understands both her limitations and how she may challenge them best. Her empathy is a profound one, as her sensitivity is also profound; she understands others' feelings much more than most, even without involving her telepathic abilities. She can, at times, even be overwhelmed by what she feels through others and what she senses from others. Since she's also more than a bit impulsive, it can also get her into a little bit of trouble as she may simply act on her intuition. Nonetheless, she also understands people enough to be able to get herself out of tricky situations. She's a good friend and keeps secrets very well. Others can trust her, as she does a fantastic job of keeping a confidence. While it's important to her, it also in a way is inconsequential, as people's secret identities are not something she would ever consider using against them or using as a bargaining chip. Additionally, she's a good listener and knows when the best time can be not to say anything and only to receive words from others. But Lilith herself is extremely secretive. She keeps so much to herself, she doesn't confide easily in others. There are so many things she knows and so many things she sees...and so many things she also doesn't say. She's been known to literally just disappear for some time and then return as if nothing happened. Even her closest friends and confidants are not allowed to breach that gap -- when she needs solitude, she will have it. Overall, she's kind of the ideal to come from the age of the socially-conscious, the hippie, the youth culture -- she's strong-minded but makes connections easily with others, she can work well with groups but maintains her own distinct independence, and she has an excellent gauge of good and evil without sacrificing her critical thinking and ability to analyze. Lilith is typically easy-going enough but also won't hesitate to call people on hypocrisy or other things she sees as unacceptable. She's friendly but not a pushover. She's willing to listen, but not beyond her capability. She'll help, but she knows her limits. Logs *TBA Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:San Francisco Category:DC Available